


things that happened after

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: Vision and Wanda have trouble leaving each other alone after the events of Infinity War. Lots of fluff inside.





	things that happened after

**Author's Note:**

> I need a fic about how Wanda and Vision treated each other after infinity war that was TOOTH-ROTTINGLY SWEET. Enjoy!

After everything happened, after the world started to piece itself back together, Wanda and Vision never left each other's side.

They'd lost each other once before; they wouldn't lose each other again. 

At night, Vision never slept. Before, Vision would at least pretend to sleep; he'd shut down some systems, close his eyes, and enjoy a peaceful "slumber" until he woke up (almost always when Wanda woke up). Now, he was afraid to close his eyes in fear that when he opened them again, she'd be gone. He watched her throughout the night, pausing to scan the compound whenever he heard a sound. He memorized every line, every wrinkle on Wanda's face. He curled her up into him, shielding her from the world. When she woke with a start from a nightmare (as she did most nights), Vision held her as she cried, whispering reassurances in her ear that yes, they were both alive and yes, Thanos was gone. 

After Vision had the mind stone ripped out of his head, Shuri had designed a new stone out of vibranium and Wakandan technology. It had virtually the same abilities as the mind stone, except for one big difference: it wasn't connected to Wanda. Before, Wanda could reach out telepathically and find Vision anywhere. She could communicate with him without words, an intimate connection only they shared. Now, she couldn't talk to him telepathically. The energy pulsing out of the new stone was harder to identify and took longer for Wanda to locate in her mind. Because of this, she felt overwhelming anxiety whenever he parted; Vision was no better. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from her. 

The pair became increasingly protective over each other as well. When the new Avengers--those who were left--began training again in the compound, Wanda and Vision jumped right back into sparring; the adrenaline boost from fighting kept them from thinking about the deaths of their friends. On one occasion, Peter swung over Wanda and kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling to the floor. She hit the ground at an angle, yelping as pain shot up her arm. Faster than Peter could blink, Vision had Peter pinned to the wall, breathing hard with one hand to his neck. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean--," Peter stuttered. 

"Vis, I'm good," Wanda said from the floor, hopping up and rubbing her arm gingerly. Blinking, Vision stepped back from Peter quickly. 

"I'm sorry, I do not know what came over me," Vision said, releasing the young man. Nodding nervously, Peter skittered off to the opposite corner of the room. Later, Vision brought Peter a plate of lasagna as a peace offering (he knew it was one of Peter's favorite meals). Peter eagerly ate it and assured Vision that there were no hard feelings. 

Alternatively, Wanda had almost destroyed the compound looking for Vision one day. Unbeknownst to her, Vision had left the compound to briefly survey the grounds, checking the area and making sure the perimeter was secure. Usually, Sam did it; however, that day he was in a meeting with Rhodes and other governmental officials about reconstruction efforts. So, Vision took his place. 

When Wanda woke up and realized Vision wasn't next to her, she didn't panic. She assumed he was making breakfast, or had gone to the common area to read the newspaper. When she padded into the living room and kitchen, however, he wasn't there. Instinctively, small tendrils of red weaved in and out of her hands as she tried to locate Vision using the mind stone only to remember that he didn't have it anymore. Now, she was in full panic mode. She ran from room to room, calling his name and pausing every so often to see if she could locate his energy source telepathically. Red was swirling around her like a cloud as her anxiety rose. Finally, as she ran on to the balcony, she saw his red and gold body floating towards the compound. 

She launched off the balcony instantly, using her powers to catch herself before she hit the ground. 

"Wanda, what are you--" Vision began as the woman ran towards him. He was cut off when she slapped him hard in the face. His eyes went wide. "Oh...okay," was all he could muster. 

Wanda threw a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Vision, I didn't mean to do that. I just got scared when I couldn't find you and started panicking. I'm sorry," she rambled, rubbing a hand over the cheek where she hit him. "I think I let my anxiety turn into anger. I shouldn't have hit you; I'm sorry."

"I should've told you where I was going. I'm sorry," replied Vision, running his hands over her arms. "You don't have to worry; I'd never go far without you." 

There were days where the pair of them just sat silently in a sitting room, Vision reading newspapers and classics like "Hamlet" while Wanda wrote poetry in her journal and listened to music. They didn't speak; they didn't have to. Some days, the two stayed in bed all day, whispering "I love you" over and over until the words mushed together and didn't even sound real. They would close the curtains, lock the door, and pretend the real world didn't exist. 

One night, Vision felt Wanda waking up and turned to look at her from the book he was reading. Expecting her to wake up from a nightmare, he put the book down and reached for her. Instead, she opened her eyes gently, blinking a few times. Then, she smiled at him. 

"Good dream?" Vision asked curiously. 

Wanda nodded. Vision raised an eyebrow in question. "It was about us. We were living in a little house near Sokovia, and we were happy. We had kids," she said. 

Vision thought about this for a moment. "Yes," he agreed, smoothing down Wanda's hair with one hand, "that's a very good dream indeed. Maybe one day something like that will come true."

For now, the two of them didn't need it to come true. They didn't need a house, or kids, or a normal life. They had each other; every hour of every day, they had each other. They were breathing, their hearts were pumping (in Vision's case, he was functioning properly), they had their souls within them. For Vision and Wanda, that was good enough for them; that would be good enough forever.


End file.
